A Puzzle
by goofyduxs777
Summary: It was all a puzzle for Karma. Ever since Farrah's wedding, with Amy's confession and the Liam issue everything had been a mess. Little does she realize that everything is going to get a hell of a lot more complicated… Post Season 1 finale!
1. Chapter 1

**_Disclaimer: Do not own Faking It or any of its characters._  
Hi, new story! I really love Faking It (minus the last 5 seconds). I know there has been a lot of complaining on not very good fan fictions for Karmy. So, I saw this as a challenge. If anyone wants to Beta this story with me, I would be more than happy for the help. Just to note _everything _from the TV show has already happened in the story. Anyway enjoy…**

**A Puzzle – Chapter 1**

_"I love you!"_

That's when it went all downhill. Karma had been dreading those three words since the threesome. She knew it; she knew Amy had fallen for. She was of course flattered; but she was 'in love' with Liam. Now, morning she realized she had not only been less than honest with Liam but she had all lied to herself – all she wanted was the hottest guy in the school. All she really wanted was her best friend back.

The day was going to be full of action, school was in an hour and she would see Amy in ten at the bus stop. She would apologize profusely, and would not stop until she talked to her. The last time gaining a record of 23 hours, 23 minutes and a handful of seconds was not going to be beaten.

That was the plan. Of course the first kink was when Amy was not at the bus stop. The second was her absence from school. In addition, Lucille from the young mums club had told her that Liam was also absent. Of course, she would deal with Liam, but that could wait for another time. Amy was her focus.

That's how she ended up at Farrah's home, she was left feeling even more confused when Farrah hugged her and unconvincingly apologized. That was the first time Karma was not in control of the situation. The second was when Shane pulled up in his Mazda Miata and forced her to get in. The car ride was quite silent, for the normally chirpy Shane. It also made her feel slightly awkward, as she had never been alone and this silent with him before.

"I think it would be best for you to leave Amy alone." Shane finally said pulling up to her driveway.

Karma looked over at Shane sighing, "I know you think were having – relationship problems. But I just want my best friend back." She then proceeded to open the car door and stalk out.

"Best friend or whatever you say, Amy just needs a bit of time." Shane shouted from his car.

"Shane, listen." Walking towards the Mazda, Karma faulted in her speech, but was exhausted with the charade, "I'm not with Amy. Not that – I'm not with her most of the time – But I'm not with- with her and –

"Honey, I already know." Shane interrupted, whilst rolling his eyes relieving her from that train wreck of a confession. He then leaned forward in slight anticipation for Karma's reaction.

"I know I feel awful, I lied. The school will probably hate me or whatev - Wait! Amy! She told you?" She suddenly felt fainter and confused – she was definitely confused.

"She told me more than that, and from what I've heard she finally picked up that courage Jessi- no Jasmine gave her." Shane said with glazed wonder eyes.

"I'm sorry! Who's Jasmine?"

"Gay scout's honor." Shane said lifting one of his hands into three fingers as the other started pulling on the handbrake, and readjusting his seatbelt. "Look just leave Amy alone – oh and I think it's best if you left Liam alone as well." And with dramatic flair, Shane drove off waving goodbye to Karma without a glance back.

"I don't care about h-! Oh never mind" She muttered to herself all the way to her front door, to which she promptly opened, slipped inside and shut. Ignoring Shane's advice, Karma ran to her room, took the phone out of her back pocket and texted Amy for the Kabillionth time today.

_Amy! We need to talk about yesterday. Everything was out of control and you were stressed or confused or both. I just need to talk to you. xxxxxxxxx_

When there was no reply within ten minutes Karma chucked her phone on to the nightstand and promptly slumped into her nice, warm bed. Shutting her eyes, she tried to force herself to go to sleep. That was a complete mistake. All she could see was the last time she saw Amy. Eyes swollen and the tears still flowing fresh down her face. She had the body language of a sloth, but Karma knew that look was dejection. That was not a look she wanted to remember.

She hopped right out of bed, almost stepping on the shards of glass on the floor. "Shit!" Karma quickly scooped up the shards of glass before her mum would come in cleansing her from the bad luck she was bound to get. She picked up the photo the glass had shattered from. It was the latest one she had put on her nightstand – the one at the homecomingout dance.

That was the time everything was simple for her at least. She had a best friend and a guy she wanted to sleep with. She could not believe that the dance was almost 4 months ago. That was how long Amy had known that she was in lo-. Since Amy had known.

"Darling Karma, is everything alright?" A voice said from behind the door.

"Yea mum, I'm just – cleaning. Everything seems to be a mess lately." Karma slumped back onto her bed. Photo in hand.

"Is this about Amy?" Her mum whispered. "Because that girl has always been in love with you, you two will work it out.

Karma carefully placed the photo on her nightstand. "Mum, why are you whispering?" Walking over to open the door she realized, that her mum was not alone.

"Well you have a visitor, darling." Karma knew it, Amy was here. Running over to her, she jumped into the comforting arms of – a man. Shaking of her disappointment, she looked over at the boy. She had seen him a handful of times at school. Pulling him into her room away from her mother prying eyes, she was sure she had not even spoken to him before.

"Hello," Karma awkwardly greeted the boy loitering near the doorway.

He seemed to calm himself, raising the glasses on his nose back to his eyes. "Karma, I've come to fight you."

"I'm sorry – what?" She almost laughed out loud; she was completely perplexed as to what this was supposed to display. Maybe he was sent from Amy or gods forbid Shane.

"I've come to fight you, for Amy." He repeated, now standing a couple of feet away.

"Ok-ay, who are you again?" Karma moved closer trying to remember who this boy was, or at least his name.

"I'm Oliver." And one of the puzzles in her head finally clicked.

**Jazzy**


	2. Chapter 2

**_Disclaimer: Do not own Faking It or any of its characters._****  
Hi, everyone. Thanks for the awesome reception to this story. Keep reviewing (even criticism) and following! Holidays are coming up soon, so maybe there might be a slight delay in story writing, maybe not. Hopefully not! **

**_MiyuRisa: _**_Omg! Thank you. I would love a beta. Private message me. __J_

**Also big thanks to everyone who reviewed, followed and favorited this story, I had the biggest smile on my face for the week. Anyway enjoy…**

**A Puzzle – Chapter 2**

_"I'm Oliver." And one of the puzzles in her head finally clicked._

Karma had heard bits and pieces about Oliver from Amy, but never had she actually bothered to put face to name. He didn't really seem like the Josh Hoyte or Liam Booker's of the school – but – he was kind of cute. In the dorky, Luke Skywalker obsessive way and she could see what Amy could potentially see in him and that's when it hit her.

"I'm not going to fight you, in fact I want to help you - get Amy of course," Karma patiently stood back and watched the expression on Oliver's face change from determination to put out. She was adamant to play this one out. Once the lesbian drama died down, she might have a shot being Amy's best friend again. All she needed to do was squash the feelings Amy had for her – and there was no better way to do that, than with a boy.

"You – the ex-girlfriend want to help me get Amy. This is not some elaborate Mean Girls ruse, because as you can see my nails aren't that long." Oliver said smiling at his own joke.

"Look Oliver, I am not some love sick puppy on crack. I am not in love with Amy - that way… anymore. But she seems to like you and I am determined to make her happy." Okay, maybe Karma didn't know if Amy actually liked Oliver, but she was sure Amy would see the potential that Oliver had, as a great boyfriend.

"She likes me! That's good, I've got this, and I know how to win Amy over. I just have to be myself. Thank you Karma." He said with excitement, kissing her cheek and blushing at his boldness. Oliver, than rushed to the door before adding "I know everyone at school loves you and I finally see why."

"Uhh thanks." Karma said awkwardly waiting for the boy to leave.

"Thank you again, Karma. Jeezus I can't believe she kissed me because she liked me, I thought she was just out to get you." Oliver ran out with his dimples shown off in style.

"Wait she kissed you?" Karma asked, but she heard the front door close and Oliver run down the pavement to the sidewalk. Her mind was blank, Oliver and Amy had kissed, Amy and Oliver – when her and Amy were supposed to be 'together'. It was like Amy had told her nothing; she had told Shane about them faking being lesbians and now she had kissed Oliver. Karma was surprised that she was actually really hurt.

Well _obviously _she was hurt because they were best friends and they told each other everything. There was also a small ache in her heart; Karma deduced this to the fact she had not spoken to Amy for the longest time. Nevertheless, the time would present itself; Karma had to rest. She was exhausted from Shane, Farrah, Oliver and these last past months. No matter the faces she saw when she closed her eyes; Karma knew tomorrow she would make Amy speak to her.

_~~Karmy~Army~~_

Karma woke up bright and early the next morning and bound out of bed. While she had tossed and turned for the majority of the night she had eventually fallen asleep. She took an extra long time today to look nice. She was ready for another day at Heston and hopefully a nice long talk with Amy.

Amy; of course was not at the bus stop this morning, but Karma was hopeful that she might turn up to school. And from the second she stepped out from the bus, she knew she was. The gossip surrounding her, made her stomach growl with contempt and anger for hopefully still best friend. But she still knew what they were saying _'Amy was back and she looked like hell.'_

It hadn't occurred to Karma that Amy might be looking like hell because of her until her third last class of the day. When she still had not even seen Amy – Karma knew she might have to take Shane's advice and leave Amy alone. Karma had only accepted Shane's advice after Oliver's admission yesterday and Karma deduced only one thing from it – Amy had her secrets well hidden.

She supposed Shane knew something else as well, he kept on her trail since morning and Karma was sick of it. She just wanted everything to go back to normal. She sighed and looked around at the table of transgenders she was seated at, they aimlessly chatted without a care for the world. Karma had always wished she could be that carefree and happy in her life.

When the bell rang for her final two classes of the day she was pulled away 5 steps from entering English by Shane. He still held his young, boyish smirk as he crossed his arms waiting for her to start the conversation.

"I may have called and texted Amy last night."

"Oh honey, old news. Actually Amy wants to see you. Confess her dark old soul away. It would be quite beautiful, if it wouldn't break your heart." Shane put his hands to his heart for a more dramatic effect.

"Break my heart?" Karma asked.

"Yes, though, I don't know who would be to blame for making that poor soul shatter. Just a warning Karma, protect yourself not everyone is as strong-willed as Pablo or me." And with that he turned around and left, without telling her where to find Amy.

She stood for a split second, wondering whether to go to class or go looking for Amy – she eventually chose the latter. Karma just had no idea where to find her. Karma turned towards the direction of the cafeteria before she knew exactly where Amy was – on the roof.

The moment Karma opened the door Amy stood facing her. It did not escape both Karma and Amy's notice that they had come full circle. A few months ago they were beginning a lesbian fake out period and their relationship as friends was very strong, now, their lesbian fake session was ending and their relationship was strained and complicated. It was as clear as day as neither could even look the other in the eye. Whenever Karma took a step forward, Amy would move back and when Amy would reach out, Karma would flinch. Karma knew only words would work.

"Amy." Karma whispered. "I'm sorry." Amy swooped up the confidence to look Karma in the eye; full of sorrow and pain.

"Honestly Karma, you shouldn't apologize," Amy croaked out. Karma knew then that Amy had cried for hours and no matter the urge to just wrap her arms around her best friends shoulders she knew it would step over too many obstacles.

"It is my fault. This is my fault; look at what I did to you. I ruined the one thing that made us both sane. I should have never pushed the lesbian thing, I most definitely should not have put you in positions were you were forced to do stuff for me and I should have just been your friend. I ruined everything."

Amy smiled for a second and Karma thought it was an opportunity to finally reconcile – but it wasn't. Amy sighed and Karma knew this is what Shane meant when he said her heart was going to be broken.

"I know when I told you that I lo- loved you; you were confused and freaked out. But you were honest and I should have understood that I can't push my feelings onto you. And fuck this but I can't keep secrets – you know me the only lies I've ever told was for you. And that was easier than expected because it was the truth. But Shane made it very clear secrets in Heston always come out. I'm not in love with him, Karma – I swear, I just slept with him."

"I'm sorry you what?" Karma asked very confused.

"I – I slept with Liam!"

And before Karma could react they heard a crash beside and a roll of toilet paper tumble to halt at their feet.

_Jazzy_


End file.
